SPECIFIC AIMS: ABSTRACT The Florida-California Cancer Research, Education & Engagement (CaRE2) Health Equity is proposed by the University of Florida (UF), Florida A&M University (FAMU) and University of Southern California (USC) to eliminate cancer health disparities in Florida, California and nationally. The Center builds on the strong foundation of the Florida Minority Cancer Research & Training (MiCaRT) Center, an NIH/National Cancer Institute P20 Center, which supported the infrastructure development and planning for the triad partnership. The Administrative Core of the CaRE2 Center will serve as the hub of the CaRE2 Center's activities, including the management, coordination, supervision and promotion of the Center's activities. The administrative leadership will be primarily responsible for the Center's strategic planning, including: defining and upholding its mission and objectives, conducting environmental scanning for strategy development, directing and managing strategy implementation, and ensuring adjustments are made for continuous quality improvement (CQI) based on program evaluation. The established benchmarks for the success of the Administrative Core are: (1) Integrated research efforts focused on cancer disparities research by a minimum of six UF-FAMU-USC collaborative teams. Three (3) research projects are submitted as part of this application and we anticipate making three additional awards between Years 2 and 4 (with additional extramural projects anticipated); (2) Integrated research education efforts focused on increasing the pool of underrepresented minorities focused on cancer research; (3) Integrated community outreach efforts focused on engaging minority populations to collaborate on cancer research that reflects mutual interests; (4) Successful dissemination efforts that address cancer disparities in sub-populations of Blacks and Latinos via the Center's websites, publications, webinars, conference presentations, community outreach events, and educational activities; and (5) Submission of NIH K-series, T-series, and R-series grants led or co-led by a FAMU investigator.